The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a chip-stacked semiconductor package in which a plurality of chips are stacked.
Requirements for small-sized, multifunctional, and high-capacity semiconductor products that have high reliability and can be manufactured with low costs have increased. Semiconductor packaging is an important technology for achieving such complex goals.